lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Health Bar
The Health Bar is the location where the Character's Hearts are located. Each Franchise has a different Health Bar. Franchise Hearts DC Comics * 4 Red Comic Hearts (Batman, Aquaman, Cyborg, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Bane and Green Arrow) * 4 Silver Comic Hearts (Superman, Wonder Woman, and Supergirl) The LEGO Movie * 4 Brick-Built Hearts (Wyldstyle, Emmet, Benny, Unikitty, Bad Cop) The Lord of the Rings * 4 Middle-earth styled Hearts (Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, and Gollum) The Wizard of Oz * 4 Gold-lined Ruby Hearts (Wicked Witch) Back to the Future * A Large 4-sectioned Bar similar to those in the franchise's logo (Marty McFly, Doc Brown) Portal 2 * 4 Companion Cubes (Chell) Doctor Who * 8 Time Lord Hearts (The Doctor) * 4 Metal Hearts (Cyberman) Ninjago * 4 Spinjitzu-styled Hearts (Jay, Zane, Sensei Wu, Nya, Kai, Cole, and Lloyd) The Simpsons * 4 Donuts (Homer Simpson, Krusty the Clown, and Bart Simpson) Scooby-Doo * 4 Scooby Snacks (Scooby-Doo and Shaggy) Legends of Chima * 4 Fire Chi Orbs (Eris, Cragger, and Laval) Jurassic World * 4 Amber Hearts (Owen Grady and the ACU) Ghostbusters * 4 Ectoplasm-covered Hearts (Peter Venkman, Egon Spengler, Raymond Stantz, Winston Zeddemore, Stay Puft and Slimer) * 4 Hazard Sign Hearts (Abby Yates, Erin Gilbert, Jillian Holtzmann and Patty Tolan) Midway Arcade * 4 8-Bit Hearts (Gamer Kid) Gremlins * 4 Gremlin Cocoons (Gizmo and Stripe) Adventure Time * 4 Ruby Hearts (Jake, Finn, and Lumpy Space Princess, possibly Marceline) Mission: Impossible * A Four-Bar Fire-Lit Bomb String (Ethan Hunt) Harry Potter * Four Shield Hearts (Harry Potter and Voldemort) Sonic the Hedgehog *4 1up Monitors (Sonic the Hedgehog) The A-Team * 4 Gold Hearts (B.A. Baracus, H.M. Murdock, John "Hannibal" Smith and Templeton Peck) Trivia *Every character has 4 hearts in story mode and 8 hearts for adventure worlds. **This also applies to The Doctor. * The Doctor has a different way of re-spawning: instead of just simply spawning in, he regenerates into his next incarnation in line. However, if you are playing as the Twelfth Doctor then you will regenerate into the First Doctor as this will then restart your regeneration cycle. ** Sonic also has a different way of respawing: instead of breaking apart, he'll die just like in many Classic Sonic Games. * The reason Wonder Woman, Superman and Supergirl have silver hearts is because they are all invincible. * The DC Comics hearts look exactly like they did in earlier LEGO titles (LEGO Star Wars series, LEGO Batman, etc.) The same heart design was used in the succeeding LEGO game, LEGO Avengers. **Lord of the Rings has its hearts from LEGO The Hobbit and LEGO The Lord of the Rings **The hearts for The LEGO Movie Videogame are reused for LEGO Dimensions. **The Adventure Time ring for the character token uses Jake the Dog bent into a ring. **Harry Potter and Voldemort's character tokens use the Hogwarts Shield as the background. **Gizmo and Stripe's character tokens uses Gizmo's fur coloring and ears in a ring. *Prior to recent events, Sonic's health bar was shown to be incompleted in gameplay previews, using the DC Comics hearts as a placeholder. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Index